Kisses At Midnight
by the little harlequin
Summary: Sequel to "A Little Piece of Awesome". It's New Year's Eve and Barney can't decide who to kiss at midnight. Contains slash.


**This takes place halfway through Season 4 in both Supernatural and How I Met Your Mother. Let's just say things are mellow in the Supernatural universe, so Dean can afford a visit to New York.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How I Met Your Mother or Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Barney was torn.<p>

It was New Year's Eve at MacLaren's pub and he still hadn't made the crucial decision as to who he was going to kiss at midnight and consequently go home with for a night of hot, potentially kinky, sex. So far, he had a choice of two girls: a dark-haired one with big boobs or a blonde with a tight ass. Looking at either of them made his mouth water like a kid in a candy store.

All of his friends were already spoken for and had already grabbed their partners for midnight. Marshall had Lily, of course, and Robin and Ted had made a pact to kiss each other at midnight – just a quick, chaste peck that wouldn't bring any old feelings flooding back.

Barney allowed a small flirtatious wave at the dark-haired girl who stood by the bar, keeping it concealed from the blonde who sat in another one of the booths. However, a redhead who was very well equipped (if you get what he means), also at the bar, thought he was waving at her and returned the gesture with a sultry smile and a flip of her hair. Oh, great. Now there were _three _potential girls. Four-way kiss followed by four-way sex? That would be legendary, of course, but he doubted they would all agree to it. _Damn it._

There was now only five more minutes until midnight, until the New Year, until the official beginning of 2009. And how un-legendary would 2009 be if he didn't welcome it in with a kiss from a smoking hot girl whom he would later nail? He knocked back a glass of gin and tonic and swallowed it hard, his mind reeling as he was caught in a dilemma. Brunette, blonde or redhead? _Brunette, blonde or redhead?_

"Ooh, it's almost midnight!" Lily squealed excitedly, gripping Marshall's arm ecstatically, "Who're you gonna kiss, Barney?" she asked her friend as he slipped into their regular booth, joining the rest of their little group.

Barney paused awkwardly, which prompted a thrilled outcry from his friends.

"Don't tell me you haven't got someone to kiss on New Year's Eve?" Robin asked, with a theatrical gasp and a bit of a smirk playing on her lips, "Could you, Barney Stinson, perhaps be losing your touch?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Scherbatsky," Barney said, holding up his hands, palms forward, in a placating gesture.

"Unless, of course, they are the right ones," Ted interjected smoothly, with a grin as he and Robin exchanged a high-five.

"Well, it has been proven that around 83% of New Yorkers will not have anyone to kiss tonight at midnight, so I am not alone in my solitude," Barney said, gesturing to Wendy the waitress to get him another gin and tonic.

"You just made that statistic up," Marshall interjected flatly.

"Withdrawn," Barney said as the beverage was placed in front of him.

"You've just been lawyered!" Marshall crowed, accompanied by a victory arm pump and Lily wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, beaming at him proudly.

"I'll have you know that I have a choice of three - that's right, my friends, _three_ – smoking hot girls," Barney defended himself, pointing them out, "I just haven't decided which one will I'll be _rocking_ in the New Year with. What up!" he said, holding up his hand for an unreciprocated high-five.

"Well, you better make a decision soon, midnight's in a couple of minutes," Lily said, checking her watch, "If it was me, I'd go for the blonde with the nice ass."

"Are you kidding?" Robin exclaimed, rather exasperated by her best friend's choice, "Check out the boobs on that brunette!"

"Why don't you go home with them, then?" Barney suggested, before a grin lit up his features at the idea, "Actually, that's not a bad idea, have at it…" he trailed off when he saw a familiar figure come through the door of MacLaren's pub and instinctively his heart started hammering erratically in his chest, shock making his grin fade.

"Dean," he breathed in surprised.

He vacated his seat, very much aware that the eyes of all three potential girls were fixed on him as he lunged at the other man, embracing him in a tight hug, clinging to him fiercely as though afraid that if he slackened his grip, even for a moment, Dean would slip away.

"But, you told me you were dying," the blond-haired man whispered, when they broke apart, patting Dean's chest slightly to make sure that he was a really here and not just a figment of Barney's imagination (he'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined Dean, alive and well, finding him again) "you _should _be dead by now."

"I got lucky; was brought back to life," Dean said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, "Is that OK?"

"Fifteen seconds to midnight, guys!" Carl called out to all occupants of MacLaren's bar, while Barney tried to gather his thoughts on the matter, "Ten… nine… eight… seven…"

"Only if it's OK that I do this," Barney said, and on that note, as the countdown reached one and cheers started to echo deafeningly through the bar, he crushed his lips to the other man's, kissing him passionately.

Dean reciprocated his actions with equal enthusiasm, enjoying the pleasant mixture of Barney's natural taste and whatever beverage he had been drinking that clung to his lips. He basked in the state of euphoria his third encounter with Barney incurred, the memories of the past two one of the things that had helped him endure the painful horrors of the hell dimension he had been trapped in after his death.

Barney couldn't help but smile as they broke apart, though Dean still held his hands to the blond-haired man's hips, in the same way Barney still had his hands on Dean's shoulders. He tossed a glance over his shoulder at his group of friends who were all gazing at the two of them, beaming delightedly, pleased that Barney had found someone to actually care about rather than nail once and forget about. All four of them gave him double thumbs-up to express their approval of the situation; he grinned at them in response.

Turning back to Dean, he asked quietly, "How long are you in town?" arching a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I'll give you a week," he allowed with a smile, "but then I've got to get back to demon-hunting."

Barney heaved an exaggerated sigh, "Work, work, work. But, I suppose, there is a lot we could get done in a week," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "but first, tell me this," he said, casting an appraising eye over Dean's jeans and jacket ensemble, before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "where is that sexy suit you were wearing last time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved! =3<strong>


End file.
